


Unfallen Angel

by IrisPerea2004



Series: Marvellous Madness [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angel!Reader, Angels, By HYDRA, F/M, Non-Romantic (Yet) Protectiveness, Past Abuse, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 03:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisPerea2004/pseuds/IrisPerea2004
Summary: Steve Rogers and Company found something a little…unexpected when they cleaned out a HYDRA base.





	Unfallen Angel

The cells in most of the HYDRA bases that Steve and his Commando had found were about what you had been expecting. POWs, and mutinous soldiers awaiting excecutions.

This one, an ancient castle that HYDRA had taken over, was...not what any of them had ben expecting. It felt, for lack of a better word, eerie. Like something very bad had happened or maybe was happening.

Even Steve felt nervous. The men spoke in whisperes, as if they were afraid to wake things that should stay buried.

Steve heard Bucky issuuing brief, whispered instructions to the rest of the Commado. Then the rhythmic thud of Bucky's boot as he sped up to catch up to his friend. 

The cells were mostly empty. Before , there had always been a few people, at least, troublemakers or POWs. Now, here, there was no-

"Cap! We found someone!"

Triplett.

Steve sped up, running toward the voice. He heard a murmur of talking. 

"What the-?"

"What is it?"

"She looks badly hurt."

She? Hurt? He skidded to a stop in front of an open cell door where the rest of the commando had gathered.

Trip had knelt beside the woman, and had covered her with his jacket. Beneath that, she was quite naked; bt that was certainly not what drew the eyes of the men.

The woman had huge white wings sprawled awkwardly behind her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Howard's usually impeccably groomed mustache was awry, his tie was untied, and his hair was completely uncombed as he rushed aboard his plane. When even Peggy sounded urgent, it was definitely time to get your rear in gear.

What the hell did they want him for anyway? Peggy had vaguely mentioned an injured prisoner rescued from HYRDA, but he wasn't a medical doctor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve sat beside the bed of the injured angel. She was still unconscious, and the doctors said that she had been given a dangerously high dose of tranquilizers. He personally probably wouldn't know the difference between tranquilizers and being hit over the head, except for the lumps that were usually rather obvious, so he went with that.

Peggy looked in on him once, around midnight.

"How is she?" she asked in that deliciously accented voice.

Steve quirked his shoulders in a small shrug, unwilling to speak except in the quietest of tones.

"You should get some sleep," she said quietly.

He sighed silently. Peggy felt the great expulsion of warm breath tickle her cheek.

"I will," he said. 

"You're a terrible liar, Rogers."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Howard was shown to the room where the angel was staying by a darkhaired nurse named Maria. 

Steve heard him before he even got close enough to touch the doorknob. 

"So what exactly is so important that I come here without even-"

The door opened, and Howard stopped dead, his mouth open.

Steve felt a grin creep onto his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The angel had awoken by the time Howard was done arguing with all and sundry about the lack of medical necessities. He had been told off rather sharply a few times by that darkhaired nurse.

In the background Steve could hear another fencing match going on between the two. Rather irritably, Steve wished that they would somewhere else.

He saw her hand suddenly move slightly, and her eyes blinked open. Steve was suddenly dumbstruck.

"Who are you? Where am I?" she asked muzzily, almost like she was shaking off a huge hangover,and shielded her eyes.

"An Allied field hospital," he said, when he recovered enough control over his tongue to speak comprehensively. "And....I am Steve Rogers."

"Y/N. I am Y/N."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had taken some convincing, first on Y/N's part, and then on Steve's part before she managed to join the Commandos. Quite unofficially, of course, but that didn't much matter. Turns out having an angel on your side works wonders for morale.


End file.
